MISSION
by rija sami
Summary: Nothing to say just know to more peep into read
HI GUYS ARE YOU ALL I HOPE FINE B/W THIS IS A SHORT AND SIMPLE OS FOR CUTIE(CUTE DIKSHA)ACTUALLY SHE GAVE ME PUNISH... I FORGET THE REASON BUT SHE TOLD ME TO WRITE OS ON KAVI... SO CUTIE LOOK I PAY MY PUNISH AFTER WRITING OS ON KAVI

SO HERE WE GO

In cid bureau everyone busy in work when trio(acp sir, abhijeet and daya)enter in bureau... They was discussed with each other in serious matter when acp sir eyes fall on kavin and purvi who was talking with each other and they hold file in their hands

Acp sir to abhijeet:abhijeet mere khayal se kavin aur purvi hi theek rahenge is mission ke liye

Abhijeet:haan sir mera bhi yahi khayal hai

Acp sir to daya who was looking at both:aur daya tumhara?

Sir jab aap dono ko lag raha hai ke purvi aur kavin hi theek rahenge is mission ke liye... To theek hi hoga

Theek hai sir to phir in dono ko bula kar bata dete hai

Haan abhijeet tum un dono ko bula kar sab samjha do... Tab tak main aur daya cabin main discuss karte hai... Tum bhi aa jaana un dono ko sab samjha kar

Jee sir

Chalo daya and move toward cabin.. Here abhijeet call both and explain him

Dekho kavin aur purvi maine tum dono ko yaha pe aik zaroori baat kehne ke liye bulaya hai... Ya phir keh lo tum dono ke liye aik mission

Both kavin/purvi:mission

Haan mission. Jaha pe tum dono ko husband and wife ban kar jaana hai

Kavin in shock:sir hus... husband and wi... he can't complete so purvi complete it

Husband and wife... lekin kyun sir?

Dekho main jaanta hoon yeh thoda ajeeb hai lekin tum dono ko karna hoga.. Asal main baat yeh hai ke yaha ka aik famous hotel jiska naam red star hotel hai... Waha pe kuch gadbad hone wali hai to tum dono ko pata lagana hai waha pe exactly kya hone wala hai

Jee sir aap fikar na kare hum pta laga lenge

Mujhe tumse yahi umeed thi kavin. Chalo ab jo kaam kar rahe the woh kaam karo

He move from there kavin look at purvi and saw happiness on her face so ask in low tone

Kya baat hai purvi kaafi khush lag rahi ho?

Haan kavin khush to main hoon after all hum dono ko aik hi mission main kaam karna hai woh bhi husband and wife ban kar.. aur tum?

Main bhi... vaise kya iraada hai tumhara?

A voice come:mission per dhiyaan dena

Both shock and turn... It was abhijeet who fold his both hand on his chest kavin and purvi look at each otherthen abhijeet

Kavin in shock:sir aap yaha kuch baqi reh gaya hai kya?

Haan aik baat to main batana hi bhool gaya

Purvi:woh kya sir

Abhijeet come near both then very low tone:woh yeh ke tum dono mission per hi dhiyaan dena... aisa na ho mission main bhi tum dono aik doosre main kho jao(both shy)haan mission khatam hone ke baad aik doosre main jitna chaho kho sakte ho... hmmmm

Both have shy smile on their face and say:kya sir aap bhi

Nahi main sach keh raha hoon... now their check turn red like a tomato.a little laugh escape from abhijeet mouth other officer look at him so he escape from their with:chalo tayari karo tum dono

Sir aap log nahi lagta kavin aur purvi k saath koi aur bhi hona chahiye is mission main?

Tumhe aisa kyun lag raha hai daya

Pata nahi sir per kuch ajeeb sa lag raha hai jaise kuch bura hone wala hai

Kuch nahi hoga daya aur vaise bhi woh bache nahi hai cid officer hai cid officer

Same time abhijeet enter with:daya theek keh raha hai sir... mujhe bhi yahi lagta hai un dono ke saath kisi aur ka hona bhi zarooori hai

Abhijeet tum bhi daya ki tarah...

Haan sir woh is liye q k... main aap ko bata hoon

And he tell something... acp sir think for few second then:theek hai phir abhijeet tum bhi tayari karo

Jee sir and he about to come out acp sir stop him

Abhijeet... he turn apna bhi khayal rakhna

Abhijeet smile and left the cabin..he move toward kavin and purvi then say:chalo tum dono ghar jao aur tayari karo

Both kavin/purvi:yes sir

And they left bureau...after they left he too move out from bureau

Out of bureau kavin hold purvi hand and pull toward him

Purvi:yeh kya kar rahe ho kavin koi dekh lega

Kavin:koi nahi dekhaga humain...sab bureau main kaam kar rahe hai

Abhijeet saw all this and murmur in anger:yeh dono nahi sudhrenge...abhi btata hoon inhe and he shout...tum dono nahi gaye abhi tak

Kavin left purvi hand and look at abhijeet:sir woh hum jaa hi rahe the(to purvi)kyun purvi

Purvi:haan.. haan sir hum jaa hi rahe the

Abhijeet:to jaldi jao yaha pe kyun ho abhi tak

Both:yes sir

They sat on car and rush from there here abhijeet phone ring up...he look at the screen it show tarika ji...his face glow up like a 1000 bulb and he got busy with tarika in phone

Hahhahahaha.. OMG kavin tumhara chehra...dekhne wali thi kaise pus kar ke chehre ka rang ud gaya tha tumhara...hahahaha maine kaha tha na tumse koi de...

But she stop because kavin stop the car in jerk and block her lip with his lip...she take 2, 3 minute to come out this shock then she response after 20 minute both apart and take heavy breath

Kavin:ab to kisi ne nahi dekha...tum kehti ho to...

And he come close purvi and he about to kiss him again purvi stop him

Kya kar rahe ho kavin jaldi se ghar chalo humain tayar bhi to hona hai

Yeh galat hai purvi...abhi jo karna chahta hoon karne do na aur vaise bhi mission main hum yeh kaha kar payenge

Acha and she rise his left elbow...chalo koi nahi jaldi se mujhe ghar le jao

Kavin in low voice:dekhna main kya karta hoon

Aisa sochna bhi mat

Main kya soch raha hoon

Mujhe ache se pata hai

Main aisa kuch nahi soch raha hoon

And he start the car few minute later car stop infront of purvi house she come out car and turn to go home when something stop her she turn toward kavin and invite him

Mere ghar nahi aao ge kavin

Kis liye?

Coffee peene k liye

Coffee and a broad smile on his lip...haan kyun nahi chalo

Both enter in home purvi say kavin to sat on sofa then she turn toward kitchen but someone hold her hand it's kavin...he stand up and come close to purvi both eyes meet where they saw love for each other and then their lips meet...this time the kiss each other with full love

SO HOW IS IT... I HOPE YOU LIKE IT AND CUTIE YOU TOO SORRY FOR MISTAKE SO GUYS DO READ AND REVIEW

OK BYE

THANK YOU

TAKE CARE

WITH

YOUR REGARD

RIJA SAMI


End file.
